fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Haruka (Kagura x Kagura)
Summary Haruka is one of the central characters in Kagura x Kagura. Haruka is sophisticated young lady who finds the utmost pleasure in toying with her opponents. She treats her enemies like they are toys and is shown to be quite a dominatrix. Haruka likes to pick on mentally naive or weaker people, this explains why she seems to have her eyes on Hibari and Chahan. Despite the fact that unlike the rest of her classmates that she's not very muscular and doesn't train. It still does not deny the fact that she is a venomous master of Transmutation based nen and puppetry. Affiliation: “Homura’s Crimson Squad,” Hebijo Clandestine Girls’ Academy (former) Strengths: Extensive knowledge of chemistry, biology, psychology, robotics and puppetry techniques Notes: May or may not still be vulnerable to past puppetry techniques. Wishes to make Chahan her servant, for some reason. Powers and Stats Tier: at least 8-A possibly Low 7-C, higher with Frantic Mode Name: Haruka Origin: Kagura x Kagura Gender: Female Age: 17-18 Classification: Shinobi, Transmuter, Assassin, Nen Practitioner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ninjutsu, Aura, Genius Intelligence, Body Control, Mind Manipulation (via hairpin), Nen Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Illusion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create Shinobi Barriers, pocket realms to fight in that hide shinobi from regular civilians and minimizes collateral damage), Status Effect Inducement (The chemicals she stores in her coat and throws in battle can freeze, poison, burn, or induce paralysis), Transformation, Stat Amping (Frantic Mode boosts attack speed and power even further but reduces defense) Attack Potency: at least Multi-City Block level (Has fought and defeated other powerful shinobi such as Chahan and Homura, is considered to be the strongest out of the rest of her classmates) possibly Small Town Level (Was stated to be equal to if not stronger than Illumi and even once defeated him.) , higher with Frantic Mode Speed: at least Hypersonic (Could tag Chahan who is half his mother’s speed) Lifting Strength: Class K (Should be comparable to Naraku) Striking Strength: at least Multi-City Block Class Durability: at least Multi-City Block level (Can take hits from Chahan, and Homura. Survived the explosion which leveled the first Hebijo Academy), lower with Frantic Mode Stamina: High (Mostly due to her training as a shinobi and a renegade. Attended Hebijo Academy where students reportedly train for over 300 hours at a time) Range: Melee range with puppets and skills and several tens of meters with her strongest Ninja Arts. Standard Equipment: Chemicals, a variety of different puppets. Hovering fighter robot equipped with flamethrower, chainsaw, drills, claws, taser, and boxing-glove hands. Intelligence: Genius (A Master of Transmutation based hatsu, She has made potions that grow people to enormous size, change their voices, turn them into raging masochists, give them an uncontrollable urge to dance, and more. She also created her robot sidekick which originally was meant to be a sparring partner for Chahan. She also is a great social expert and also a master of the silver tongue, able to manipulate even the smartest and most collected of her peers and even teachers. Has actually graduated Hebijo in her first year, and was able to beat Chahan at Gungi. Has much experience meeting several people as a kunoichi and has performed countless assassinations. Was able to manipulate a puppet that had Yomi's appearance to make it mimic her normal behavior and personality to lure Chahan away.) Weaknesses: Pride, hidden insecurities, pathological need to be the puppeteer rather than the puppet. As a sadist, she does seem to enjoy causing opponents pain in their fights. Also she prefers not to fight or exactly train unless she wants to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'DEATHxKISS:' Haruka blows a kiss, releasing several hearts that damage and charm the enemy, preventing them from attacking for a duration. Another variation freezes opponents in a block of ice. In this instance of time, Haruka is free to attack any enemies that are currently under the heart's affects. This attack moves in a linear fashion, beaming down out any enemies that are caught in the attack's way. *'Heart Vibration:' Haruka's puppet kneels down to let Haruka get on board. Now atop its back, Haruka commands the robot to charge forward and unleash a viscous hell unto her enemies. The robot proceeds to slamming its large metal claws into the ground, crushing any and all that are in its path. *'The World is Mine:' Haruka pulls out test tubes from her lab coat and throws them in all directions; generating several small dimensional spheres. They hit the surrounding area of where she stands and have various effects on enemies if and when struck. *'Scatters Love':' '''While in Midair, Haruka pulls out several test tubes from her lab coat. She then freely tosses them all around, causing them to shatter upon contact. They release chemicals into the air, damaging all enemies below for multiple hits. *'Nen Stitches''' (念糸縫合): Similar to Chifusa is capable of creating threads which can be lengthened without limit out of her aura and can only be seen by using Gyo. These threads can be used to sew open wounds and even to completely reattach severed limbs in a short time. From what she said after reattaching Hikage's arm and since the magician was able to move his fingers immediately after the operation, although unlike Chifusa she is able to proform more delicate surgeries like repairing Homura's spinal column. *'Nen Threads:' Haruka transmutes her aura into threads to manipulate her target's movements like a puppeteer. She can also use them to capture, strangle or cut enemies. The strength of the threads is inversely proportional to their length: a thread as long as the Earth's diameter would be as strong as cotton, but a one-meter long thread could lift a ton. If the threads leave Machi's fingers, their ultimate strength drops significantly. *'Shinobi Transformation:' A physical technique that uses the Atrribute of Yang, in where the fundamental essence of the shinobi is used as a battle tool by releasing the body's internal spiritual energy in all six chakras simultaneously. *'Frantic Mode:' A technique that uses the Attribute of Yin, performed by stripping off one's clothing, resulting in a considerable enhancement in speed and attack power by absorbing blood spilled within the shinobi barrier. However, it is a double-edged sword, as it also incurs a significant penalty to defense. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Geniuses Category:Mind Users Category:Chi Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users